


Imagine calling Dean on a hunt to have phone sex with him.

by what_immortal



Series: Tumblr Imagine Requests [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, reader imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal





	Imagine calling Dean on a hunt to have phone sex with him.

The vamp hunt had taken longer than normal. The house him and Sam were currently searching had so many hidden corridors Dean wasn’t sure he would ever find all the vampires. Dean’s phone rang just as he was about to round another corner in the house. He looked down and saw your name on the caller ID. He answered saying “(Y/N) I can’t really talk right…”

“Oh, Fuck mmff Dean.” Dean wasn’t able to finish his thoughts, he just got a shocked look on his face looking round before heading into a dark alcove.

“(Y/N) what are you doing I’m on a hunt.”

“Fuck, baby couldn’t wait, need, oh god, needed to hear your voice.” You moaned into the phone.

Dean could just make out the sounds of vibrations in the background over your panting breaths.

“Jesus (Y/N) you’re going to be the death of me.” Dean said as he reached down to cup his growing erection.

“Dean, just please, so…so close, just keep talking. Your voice, god your voice, you have no idea what it does to me.” You reply huskily.

Dean leaned his forehead on the nearest wall closing his eyes tightly his arousal grow and not being able to do a thing about it. His hand gripping the phone harder with each breath of yours in his ear. “Fuck the things I am going to do to you when I get back baby.”

“Dean please.” You moan, closer and closer to reaching you peak.

“God, I’m going to make you beg for release, over and over until your voice is raw from screaming my name. Come on (Y/N), say my name.”

“D..Dean FUCK!” You practically yell coming so hard that your body bucks and you lose your grip on the phone.

Dean has to press his phone to his chest to muffle your drawn out noises so no vampires, or god help him, Sam, hears you. He brings it back to his ear once you have quieted down.

You reach for the phone you dropped while coming and say “Come home safe baby, can’t wait to do this face to face.”

Dean just smirks and closes his phone. He adjusts himself before heading back to the corridor, hoping to wrap this case up as soon as possible.


End file.
